In the current state of electronics, electronic packages and devices are often coupled to an underlying substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The electronic packages themselves typically include a die that is mounted on top of a carrier substrate, which may also comprise a PCB. The die may be comprised of an electronic device such as a microprocessor, volatile memory, embedded passive components, and the like. Each of these substrates (i.e., die, carrier substrate, and PCB) is typically connected to another substrate using conductive pads and conductive interconnects.
PCBs are sometimes formed from a PCB strip, the PCB strip including a plurality of individual PCBs. The PCB strip may include multiple layers of printed circuits, which may, after separation of the individual PCBs, establish the electrical interconnections between electronic devices. To facilitate plating of the PCB strip, plating busses may be used. The plating busses are generally included in every circuit layer of the PCB strip and electrically short the whole PCB strip until the PCB strip is singulated to form the individual PCBs. In theory, the plating busses of every layer should align so that during singulation of the PCB strip, all plating busses are removed. Unfortunately, the plating busses may not necessarily align, which may lead to some plating busses being incompletely removed, resulting in electrical shorts of devices to be mounted to the PCB.